


Dreams of love

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rejection, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, no happy ending, space, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: He only prayed for love...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Dreams of love

**Author's Note:**

> How to start a wonderful event? With angst, of course!
> 
> Written for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 1: "Space/Alone".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Bruce has always known it won’t end well for him. Somehow he’s known, so he’s never prayed for more than love. Still, he has always known better than to believe in _true_ love.

Could he achieve this goal?

Betty, beautiful, brave Betty feels like a dream now, a dream so old almost forgotten, known only by the heart. Yet still, he hoped, he prayed, for _this_ love to last.

Who is he trying to fool?

The war is won, yes, but he paid the price, losing friends, his other half, and his love in the aftermath. Losing Tony and the Hulk was so painful words can’t describe, but what hurt the most is much more simple: Thor never said goodbye. He just, well, he just left, as if their _thing_ –love?- didn’t matter, one day here, the other too far away for him to reach.

Maybe it’s just the god’s way to cope with things, but it still hurts like hell he wasn’t enough for Thor to consider staying together.

He should forget the past as if nothing has happened, and start anew, but is he still capable of it after all those things?

Loss left him with pain, rejection with bitterness, the passing years with a void nothing can fill. But honestly, he thinks, as he is looking into the mirror- not to count the graying strands or the deepening wrinkles, but to come to terms with himself- did anything change?

Thing are just like they used to be before: Thor is out there somewhere in Space, and he is stuck alone again with dreams of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
